To Rest Eternal (to wander on)
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: 2B and 9S, on a journey to explore a new land where they are no longer restrained – where they are no longer alone. The lines between androids and humanity have never been so blurred. Spoiler heavy, post-game.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to _Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)._ It's highly recommended you read that before venturing into this story- it's very short, but provides necessary context.

Instead of going with a specific word/chapter limit like previous entries, I'm going to go for a 100 prompt challenge! You know what that means- this is going to be the long fic that many of you have spoken to me about, with varied chapter lengths. Much of it is already planned, but if you have any ideas on special chapters you'd like to see, don't hesitate to let me know.

Finally, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think of it- the amazing dialogue spawned from _OSP_ and _Fragments of Feeling_ have been such highlights of the last few months.

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[1] – [introduction]

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Nines, the right engine is destabilizing!"

"I know!" the purple-eyed android cried, rerouting the energy inputs for the crumbling engine in an attempt to salvage it. "I'm trying to cut off the fuel supply- the cell is out! We've lost it- the wing integrity is starting to fail- it's no use- I can't maintain lift!"

2B shifted 9S's flight unit to a completely manual control system, allowing her to cut off fuel to the engine completely before it combusted. Altering the unit's configuration until it was an airship again, she leaned forward and focused upon the distance shoreline against the night sky, setting up a glide angle that would bring them close to the land they had been aiming for.

9S leaned forward, resting his cheek against her back as she deftly piloted the plane from his lap. The cockpit was realistically too tiny to fit both the former YoRHa soldiers, but it had been the only choice- all the other flight units they had encountered had been completely unsalvageable. All they were able to do was strip the cockpit of 9S's tattered unit so that the two androids, along with the Pods, could fit; that had led to the Pods being taped against the ceiling to prevent them from crashing into each other, and 2B seated upon 9S's lap precariously.

2B didn't mind- it gave her a better view of their landmark in the darkness, an easier way to gauge her approach. 9S didn't mind- hearing her core pulsing through her back and against his cheek was comforting.

"Brace yourself," 2B muttered through gritted teeth, pulling up on the controls slightly to bleed off some airspeed. "This isn't going to be a pretty landing."

"These aren't made to land as a _plane!_ "

She snorted, squeezing the controls. "You don't say?"

And then, the impact, and everything was noise-chaos-destruction-screeching silence.


	2. Chapter 2

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[2] – [pieces]

 _The world ended a long, long time ago._

 _Humanity fell, but their remnants still held control of the land. Two of humanities greatest legacies – an endless supply of androids, and a weapon long forgotten – lingered on in their wake._

 _The androids were never told of the death of the world._

 _The aliens who came in their stead were not able to survive in a world eternally hostile to them, eternally in conflict. They tried to make their own creatures to fight back. The weapon of humanity was their greatest muse, their god; they built creatures in their God's image, an ode to Their great power, but there was no way to duplicate with technology what seemed to be magic from a different realm._

 _But even a God may always smite down creatures not of their making, and the aliens fell, just like humanity themselves._

 _Left behind were the androids, the weapon, and the new creatures built by the aliens: a new breed of machine lifeforms. These lifeforms served as soldiers for their alien makers, the need to fight androids and take over the Earth programmed into each and every one of their cores._

 _And so, the proxy war between androids and machine lifeforms, fighting for masters which would never praise them, began._

"It's a little overdramatic, don't you think?" 2B teased, pulling herself out from underneath the disassembled flight unit.

9S pouted. "It's just fine, thank you very much. I don't see _you_ trying to record what the hell happened to us."

She shrugged, gingerly pulling tape off the back of a flailing Pod 042. It had gotten stuck onto the Pod's sleek shell, after being stuck to cockpit's ceiling. "I don't see the point, to be honest."

He sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Of course you don't, 2B," he chided. "You've got no imagination!"

With the Pod free at last, she stood up and dusted off her skirt, stepping away from the wreckage of the flight unit around her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means,_ " he giggled, offering a hand to help her climb down from the shrapnel-laden remains, "that we might need to tell our story! There are other androids around the world, remember? We weren't the only ones- at least, we weren't _supposed_ to be." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Maybe we'll find somewhere peaceful here."

With her other hand, 2B absentmindedly reached upwards, petting Pod 153 affectionately. "I supposed," she murmured, but her voice was low, distrusting.

He sighed, pulling her away from the unit and towards the cliff ledge they stood upon. Slowly, he gathered her in his arms, and she complied, curious as to what he was going to do.

"Look, 2B," he began, "we have a mission now. A new one. But that's not _all_ we have to do now."

2B nodded, leaning her head against his shoulders slowly. "No, I suppose not."

Letting her go, he dramatically swept his arm out towards the sea before them. "We're on a new continent! Life might be different here- and even if it isn't, we'll find a way to keep going."

"Life?" she repeated, frowning.

It was still peculiar to think of their new mission as a _life._

He turned to her, smiling, and she sucked in a breath. His face was gently illuminated with the glow from the rising sun breaking over the horizon of the water, far off in the distance, the golden hues playing with his silver hair. It looked like starlight.

"Life," he confirmed softly. "We'll live it, as long as it takes."

She softened at last, stepping up to join him upon the cliff ledge. "You're right," she said resolutely. "We'll figure it out."

He lightly fussed with the Lunar Tear they had clipped into her hair before leaving their old home. "Together."

The two androids stood hand in hand, facing the sea, watching the sun rise slowly before them as the dawn broke over a new day, over a new land. The light reflected off the rings upon their intertwined fingers, glinting gold. Behind them lay the wreckage of the crashed flight unit, never to be used again- but that was alright. The Pods were safe, they were safe, and they had a whole set of Lunar Tear seeds within their belongings.

They would bring light to this new world, even if it just meant planting Lunar Tears; and they would bring rest to those who were lost. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long break- school got busy. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[3]- [making history]

There was something so uncanny about wandering through this new locale, the route from the sea covered in brambles and overgrown thickets. The light of day reflected off dewdrops collected on dark leaves covering the ground, and all they could hear was the snapping of the undergrowth and the light whirring of the Pods. With every new discovery, they would pause, send each Pod to analyze the subject matter, and store the results in external data drives they had collected from Anemone's old Resistance Camp.

And yet, they encountered no other sentient life. Occasionally, they'd run into larger mammals grazing, but the creatures were generally non-hostile, and the pair let them be. It reminded them of the moose and boars lurking around the overgrown city they had once been so familiar with- but unlike those creatures, these hulking figures stayed out of their way, not constantly agitated by the presence of machine lifeforms.

"I wonder if we'll find anyone else here," 9S wondered aloud, peering off into the distance. The path they were following was leading them into a forest, but far ahead he could see the remains of buildings, just like the ones they were familiar with on their own continent. "There doesn't seem to be any signals, that's for sure."

"Who knows?" the other murmured, keeping an eye on the Pods.

9S sighed, holding his arms up behind his head, stretching clinking joints. The sound, no matter how faint, reminded him grimly of exactly what his current body was made of – amalgamations of parts from dead androids. The memory of excavating bodies left a sour taste in his mouth; however, he quickly steeled himself and cleared his mind.

Hating what they'd done would do no good. Despite the pang of regret which hit him, he ignored it, being a little more forceful in his strides. It was too late to fret. After all, they were gone, and he was still alive. _It's my job to keep living, for all of us._

2B sensed his hesitation without so much as a glance. "Don't think," she chided, running a diagnostic check upon Pod 042.

"What, you're doing another one?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Is it _really_ that necessary to do this every time they find something new?"

2B didn't answer, focusing upon the screen projected Pod 042's status. The scans occurred often under her guidance, just to ensure that nothing in this new environment would interfere with the Pods' systems during their eager scanning. Although 9S was probably better and dealing with the data management of the Pods, she had stubbornly took charge of this task ever since their landing. "Of course we do. They saved us- I'll protect them."

9S smiled despite himself. "Softie." Sometimes, he still couldn't believe how kind she could be to him, to the Pods.

There was silence till Pod 042 finally whirred, "No abnormalities detected."

2B let out a tiny sigh of relief at that, patting the floating machine gently on its cap. "C'mon, we should go." The two pods beeped at her and flew slowly ahead, ready to scan anything they needed.

9S watched the entire exchange with a wide smile. He saw the reassuring warmth in 2B's eyes, then the two of them set off once more.

A moment of silence was never truly maintained with 9S, however. As they walked, 2B's sword hand was open and awaiting the summoned hilt of her longsword, should the need arise. Used to the pose, 9S naturally swung by her other side, grabbing her free hand and lacing their fingers together.

She raised a brow. "Something the matter?" she intoned, but the amusement was evident.

He grinned back, reveling in the liveliness in her gaze. There had been so many years and so many missions with the two of them as partners, but the sparkle in her eye had only really lingered ever since their rebirth. "I'm just… I'm glad it's like this."

She quirked her head, but continued walking in her smooth gait, inviting him to continue.

"You didn't always use to smile like this," he said simply, catching up to her.

For a moment, her footsteps faltered; she paused, straightened up, then continued forward. Their hands were still linked. She squeezed his tight, holding on, but her eyes remained straight ahead, looking for where the Pods were wandering.

"You didn't always remember me," she replied. "Would you smile if I forgot you?"

9S spluttered, "Forget you? What? Of course I've never-"

She squeezed tighter, brows furrowed sadly, but lips in a smile. She looked… tired. "I'm just glad we're all okay," she responded, but her tone was dull. With that, she turned back to face the path, picking her way along through fallen leaves.

The conversation was over, and all that was left was an atmosphere of dread lingering over the two, too afraid to touch the sadness in 2B's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know quite a few people were concerned about my absence. I'm not giving up on this fic- far from it. I've actually planned out majority of it already. I just might be a little slow due to university work, so thanks for being patient with me. I'll do my best to upload when I can.

As always, let me know what you think so far! And let me know what your theories are. I'd love to hear what YOU think this fic is going to do ;)

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[4]- [rivalry]

The wind rustled her hair, and her hand flew up to stop the silver strands from blocking her view. Leaves were gently falling in the current, red and orange, burning underneath the gentle light of the slowly setting sun. One large leaf, almost the size of her head, landed upon her shoulder and drifted towards the ground, its languid movements building a sense of calm around them.

9S shook a few leaves out of his hair, stepping up beside her. "I'm still not sensing anyone," he commented, reaching out to pluck a few fallen leaves from her hair as well.

2B nodded, relaxing her sword hand which had been ready to summon in case they found someone. However, even as they stood in this artificial clearing in the trees, there was still not a soul to be found. "Pod?"

Pod 153 scooted up to meet her. "What is it?" it intoned softly.

"What is this place?" 2B asked, walking towards the structures before them. They were barren, odd- no plaster or cement, just the skeleton of shapes stabilized in the earth below, with large pebbles and other shifting sediment making the ground uneven and difficult to walk on. With every step, she felt her heel dig into the sinking terrain, but she kept going towards the closest of the structures.

Running through its files, finally Pod 153 beeped and projected the results on its screen. "This area was used as-"

"A children's play area?" 2B read, confused. She ran a hand across the lightly rusted metal, fingers trailing across bars forming ladders leading up to the top. Faint traces of paint upon each surface hinted that this place had indeed once been very colourful, lively.

The Pod reported, "It was commonly known as a playground. These are the common structures…" and it began to list a few features.

Before 2B could focus, however, 9S called, "Hey, over here!" from the other side of the shifting area.

2B immediately pulled out her sword, grasping the hilt tightly and sprinting to the opposite end of the area, ready to take on anyone in their path-

But it was just 9S. Behind him, however, stood a structure that seemed relatively new. There was no paint on it, but the steel poles gleamed, and the hinges didn't squeak. Four chains rattled in the autumn breeze, hanging from the top bar connecting the two triangular supports on either end.

"Pod said this was called a swing set," 9S said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to try it."

2B stared at him, deadpan, before releasing her weapon. "What is this even for?" she groaned, hanging her head in frustration.

9S shrugged, taking a seat between two of the chains. After settling in comfortably, he patted the other empty seat, inviting her over. "At least we know there's someone around here?"

She sighed, but begrudgingly took the offered seat. "I suppose so. This is fairly new, after all."

He watched her excitedly until she was settled in before asking, "So, Pod, what's the next step?"

Pod 042 began to read out instructions it had found in some old archives from humanity, 9S listening attentively every step of the way. 2B watched the entire exchange, suddenly extremely tired. "What are we even doing?" she asked after the Pod was done.

"We're 'playing', silly!" he called, pushing back on the tips of his toes to start swinging back and forth, just like the Pod had explained. "That's what this place is for, right?"

2B merely sat there, watching 9S gain more and more height with every timed swing of his legs from the seat. "We're not 'children', Nines."

Ignoring her comment, he let the swing carry him back and forth, climbing higher and higher, until he eventually called, "2B, you gotta catch me!"

Alarmed, she stood up. "What?"

And without another word, 9S jumped, his arms wide as he leapt from his seat at the top of the swing's arc, flying through the air. 2B just watched, stock-still, shocked by the sudden action- and by the sheer joy on his face. The autumn sunset sparkled in his violet eyes, his silver hair painted pale yellow by the light.

He landed lightly upon the ground, cushioned by the pebbles below. "That was pretty fun," 9S finally giggled, jogging back to her. "Try it!"

She just stared at him, mouth agape slightly. It took her a moment to regain what little composure she could, but eventually she just let out a deep sigh and strode past him. "Let's go, Nines."

He spun around, catching up with her. "What's wrong, 2B? Don't you want to give it a shot?"

She paused. "You said it yourself. There's someone around here- we've got to find them." Business-like, she strode forward, finally stepping out of the pebble-filled playground and back onto solidly packed land.

He protested lightly that he wanted to keep playing, but he followed her anyways. The sun would disappear completely soon, after all- finding shelter from the elements was the priority. He sighed, fell back, and helped the Pods continue scanning items found by the wayside.

Her cheeks were burning, the image of pure joy on his face as he jumped towards the sunset forever imprinted behind her eyelids. She didn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you have any ideas for little things you'd like to see in this, don't hesitate to PM me/leave it in the reviews. Let me know what you think so far!

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[5] – [unbreakable]

There were small, empty remains of a building a few miles up from the playground. 2B charted it in her digital map as halfway between their landing point on the coastline and the city they had seen in the distance- however, with the night gaining upon them, the pair decided to stop in the hollowed out home to rest for the night.

Although they didn't need to really recharge, the two of them had gotten into the habit of 'sleeping' ever since they were rebuilt by the Pods. The pair would take turns shutting down all but the most primary of their systems, allowing their circuits to rest and the superfluous data collected throughout the day to be disposed of. The Pods would do any maintenance work required upon their bodies, and then they'd take a break, as well.

It also allowed for their tired joints to relax; although they had done an excellent job in refurbishing their bodies, the parts they had used had been taken from all sorts of models, and they'd never truly be cohesive within their bodies. 2B regarded it as a pain sometimes, a challenge at others- 9S saw it as a way to make them more 'human'.

But tonight, 9S regretted those practices. Whenever he shut himself down, allowing the extraneous data he didn't need to be emptied, all that filled his mind were memories… memories that he never wanted back. Furiously, his mind's self opened the files within his own core containing those memories, but within a few moments, all he could do was close the files, leaving them undeleted.

He wanted to get rid of the nightmare. He did. But the nightmare was too closely linked to the truth he had learned in the Tower, and the truth needed to stay. So, the pain remained, and all he could do was sit back and relive it.

Red hair. Twins. Smiles stretching from ear to ear, never reaching their eyes, still stretching across their faces, eyes slowly crinkling, teeth bared, weapons raised. Smile still stretching.

The voices of these twins who watched over his journey, the collective consciousness of the machine AI which had haunted him, still gave him nightmares. He couldn't move, even as they turned towards him, smiles wide and eerie and filling him with dread. They floated along, approaching him- but his feet were made of lead, and no matter how much his circuits fired, he couldn't run away.

Suddenly, red changed to silver, and an army of soulless 2B- no, 2E- units stood before him. They weren't the 2B he knew and loved- they were clean, unmarked, skin smooth. No patches, no scars.

No evidence of their time together.

He opened his mouth.

They raised their swords, expressions and hearts dead.

His mind's eye, conscious of the nightmare, was forced to sit back and watch as his body pulled out its own weapon and began slashing 2B's body over and over and over and over-

"Nines!" a voice called suddenly from behind. Spinning around, he saw familiar figure, patchwork and all, dressed in tattered black clothing. She ran up to him, calling out orders vaguely in the distance to awaiting Pods. "Nines, you've got to wake up," she cried, grabbing his shoulders and inputting code across his body. "You've got to wake up. This is a dream."

"I know it is," he murmured, staring at her in shock. Was 2B- _his_ 2B- hacking into his nightmare?

 _But how would she know how to do this?_

With a final input, a light shone from the ceiling of the Tower from his memories, blanketing 9S' vision in white, flaring hot pain all around him as he was forcibly yanked from his sleep state.

And just like that, he was awake in 2B's lap.

She urgently checked his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief when no red filled his retinal cameras. "Thank god," she whispered, brushing hair out of his face. "Don't worry, I'm here, I got you-"

But there was no freedom, no elation, on his end. "How do you know how to hack like that?" 9S whispered, logic circuits firing like crazy. His whole body shook, terror flooding his systems, unable to control the urge to run. He had taught her to do basic hacking once, in order to ensure that logic viruses never took over his body, but there was no way that she would know how to hack into his _nightmares…_

2B placed a hand on his cheek, touch soft, gentle. "I… the Pods helped me," she admitted. But her eyes… they were tired, disheartened. Knowing.

 _She saw._

9S' entire body suddenly ceased its tremors. Instead, he grew cold, numb. Distantly, he felt her help him sit up, felt her lean him against the nearest tree, felt her sit next to him. Her arms wrapped around his body, pulling his head against her breast, her cheek upon his hair. "You're okay now," she murmured.

"No, I'm _not okay,"_ 9S cried out, shaking his head from within her grasp. "How _dare_ you look inside that memory?"

2B jumped, shocked by his anger. "I-"

9S continued, shame flooding his senses, lips in a snarl, "No, you don't just _fucking_ look inside like that- you don't know anything, you don't know what happened after A2-"

"I did it for you."

9S stilled in his rampage. Looking up, a shot of pain struck him, seeing her downcast expression. Her eyes were filled with sympathy, with sadness, with regret. "What?"

She smiled, but there was no joy. "You were crying. You wouldn't wake up. I just wanted to help."

He breathed, still staring at her in shock and dismay, "That doesn't give you the right to go through my… my memories."

She didn't respond. _Why isn't she asking about the other 2B units? About those twins? About… my massacre?_ "Answer me, goddamnit!"

2B sighed, standing up. "I didn't know that you felt that way," she replied at last, voice cold… business-like. "I'll refrain in the future." And with that, she walked away.

9S raised his hand to reach out after her. "2B, wait!" he called frantically, climbing to his feet, but she was already gone. Reluctantly, he put his hand down and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I will go after her," Pod 042 said, flying out the opened door behind 2B. Pod 153 gently prodded 9S on the cheek, but he swatted its arm away.

"Unit 2B was crying with you," the Pod explained. "We tried to ease her distress."

9S stared down at his hand, at the ring shining upon his finger. "She saw everything," he murmured weakly to himself.

Pod 153 remained quiet, leaving 9S no choice but to sit in silence, wide awake, with nothing to do but regret hurting the one he loved. It had been over a year since the events at the Tower, and yet, maybe he was still a bit broken.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm scared that every chapter is going to get longer and longer. Also, if any of the references do not make sense, I strongly suggest taking a look at the Drakengard/Nier Wiki pages. They'll clarify a lot of things for anyone who hasn't played the first Drakengard/Nier games.

Let me know what you think of _TRE (two)_ so far!

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[6] - [obsession]

How easily everything changed terrified him.

The next day was cold and solemn, the tension between the two androids too thick for even the Pods' antics to break through. 2B focused upon the journey, scanning things resolutely and filing them just as before. However, there was no life in her words, no happiness in her face. She was all business- cold, hard.

Just like before everything fell apart.

It broke something in 9S, watching her be so cold. Even though a part of him knew it was all his fault for lashing out… he wanted _his_ 2B back.

After crawling through the dense undergrowth which had begun to creep over the poorly-maintained paths, the pair finally found themselves at the outskirts of a town. It was small, barely a village, really- just a few clusters of buildings stuck together in the middle of nowhere.

2B knelt down, examining the main roads winding through the buildings. Although the way there had been partially taken over by brambles, the paths here were all fairly clear, with patches of grass bent and trampled. In the dust, hazy shapes of footprints could be seen. "There are tracks," 2B murmured under her breath. "Someone was here."

At those words, 9S immediately broke off into scanner mode, looking for traces of electrical signals off in the distance. Considering its proximity to the playground, it made sense that the little waypoint had seen some activity recently. However, no matter how much he looked, his sensors couldn't pick up anything. He confirmed their solitude, and 2B was back to business, entering the large building in the center of the cluster. 9S was reluctant to follow her, preferring to wait outside- he didn't know how to approach her, and her blank expression wasn't helping. Having the breeze upon his cheeks cooled his frustrated mind down.

The gasp elicited from 2B caused him to change his mind. Automatically, he pulled out his sword and jumped through the heavy door, ready to fight whatever had distressed 2B.

It wasn't what he had expected. In the cavernous room, books lined the walls from floor to ceiling, organized neatly. Bookshelves stood in neat rows as well throughout the room, filled to the brim with tomes of days long past. There were even placards with assorted genres above each section, indicating just how ordered the collection was. The light shining in through small windows near the rafters highlighted the amount of dust which had settled upon every nook and cranny, floating through the air in the dim beams.

Even if someone had passed through the village earlier, it was clear that this little archive had been untouched for a long, long time.

2B opened her mouth, her eyes alight, ready to speak- but just as quickly, she shut down, steeling her features back to calmness. Neutrally, she said, "We'll see what information we can find here specific to this continent. Pods, you're with me." With that, she strode towards an elevated level at the back of the room, where long open tables stood, covered in dust.

9S reached out a hand to grab her shoulder, but he was too slow, being quickly left to his own devices near the entrance of the hall while 2B pulled out heavy pieces from the back shelves. Zooming in with his retinal cameras, 9S could read the word 'atlas' on the cover of the first giant tome she placed upon the table, her face still serene even as she cracked it open.

 _Of course she would find charts._ It had become 2B's obsession, after all- of course she would go find something to give her the lay of the land.

A piece of his heart ached, and he clutched his chest involuntarily, biting his lip. Even though she was looking at something she loved, she still appeared so expressionless. _Why? Why isn't she smiling? She always smiles when we find libraries like this. Why isn't she happy?_ For a few moments, he just watched her, distressed, as she flipped through large yellow pages, the Pods on either side fanning away the relentless clouds of dust she was spreading in the air.

Finally, he tore his eyes away and wandered over to another section of the room. Finding a set of bookshelves to hide himself in, he ran his fingers across the bindings of each book, barely recognizing what the writings even said. His mind was too focused on the emptiness he saw in 2B's face, in how desperate she seemed to feign detachment.

She wasn't supposed to have to pretend- not with him.

He let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping, before righting himself. No matter what, they would be in there for a while as 2B examined everything that piqued her interest. That meant that he had some time. _Might as well read something._ Without a second thought, he pulled a random book off the shelves, sank onto the ground, and cracked it open. His fingers gingerly handled the thin, wafer-like pages, each one yellowed and stained after thousands of years untouched upon those shelves. They felt like they would crumble at the slightest agitation.

The first few pages were practically illegible, time having ruined the integrity of the writing within. However, in these sorts of books there were always a few things that were still readable. As he skimmed through the pages, trying to find any information he could glean from it, a few words caught his eye. "'Queen… Beast'?" he read aloud, turning the page.

On the other side of the page was a blurry photograph, greyed out due to time- however, human form was still distinguishable from the dark backdrop. Numerous blocky shapes surrounded the figure at it reached, almost desperately, towards the grey sky. A few notes were written alongside the image, but none were legible anymore, the ink long having bled through or faded with time.

9S couldn't contain a small gasp as he realized what the shapes around the figure really were. "Why the hell are these buildings all so small?" he asked himself furiously, flipping through the remaining pages faster. The blocks were all buildings, just like the ones they were used to- buildings from the last era of humanity's true life. And yet, the human figure stood at almost double the size of some of the tallest towers, androgynous features pulled into what looked like an anguished scream. "How would that person be so big?" And yet, as he flipped through, there was nothing that could aid him in his confusion.

However, as the last few pages slipped through his fingers, a note caught his eye. He paused, reading over the words slowly, trying to make sense of what he had just seen. "'The first two subjects are…' dammit! Why is this all so old? I can't even read it," he fumed. Leaning even closer to the page, he continued, "It says that the first successful 'Gestalt' was… 'Nier'? Who the hell is this?"

He turned the page gently, examining the picture the book had displayed. Although the details had faded, the face which stared back at him from the photo was clearly a stern, older man. He had thin, angry eyes, deep lines around his mouth which hung in a scowl, and a hawk-like nose. His cheeks, even in the faded state of the picture, were obviously hollowed, gaunt.

9S continued reading, eyes flicking up to the photograph of this man every so often. "So, it says that he was 1.85 meters tall… so humans were our size! What the hell was that thing before?" Sighing, he kept reading out the information he could find.

 _'The… offered participation… exchange for daughter Yonah's treatment… Scrawl… initial refusal to participate… prime subject (Nier) will undergo the…'_

9S frowned. _Yonah? Was that his daughter?_ The name rang familiar, but he couldn't place it.

 _'...less than 0.0001% chance to undo the procedure.'_

Curious, he flipped the page and found himself facing another photograph- but this time, it was a young girl staring back at him. Her eyes were large, smile faintly playing on her lips, but her cheeks were just as hollowed- if not more- than the man previously. They shared the same fair hair falling around their shoulders, as well. Unlike him, however, even the fading of the photo could not justify how pale and tired she was. And, as 9S zoomed in on the photograph, he could see that the girl's pupils were dilated, eyes unfocused.

Clearly, the girl had been very young, and more than a little ill. Presuming that she was the 'Yonah' mentioned, this girl had needed some sort of treatment.

"Did… did the other guy do something to afford medical help?" he wondered, leaning back against the wall. "But why would they force him to do something in return for helping his... daughter? If she was sick, then wouldn't it be guaranteed that they'd help?" The answer seemed obvious to him- the moral dilemma wasn't a problem at all. He didn't know what the illness she had been afflicted with was, but it only made sense that one would aid a young child if they were sick.

'Initial refusal to participate'. That meant that whatever they had asked him to do, he hadn't wanted any part of it, to begin with. Had it been dangerous? Had humanity been so cruel as to force her father into something he didn't want?

Another part of him could only sit there in awe, realizing the power of those faded, barely-legible words. _This guy would be willing to go so far for his "child". Why?_

And yet, he couldn't help but acknowledge the truth. If someone gave him an ultimatum that would save 2B, he would take it without a second thought. _But what does having a 'child' even mean?_

Unfortunately, his questions remained unanswered, as all the vital information seemed to have been ruined in the proceeding pages. Frustrated, he scoured the other books within the same collection, finding more and more records. However, he couldn't glean anything from them, other than spotting key words over and over again with no explanation. Eventually, it was time to give up.

He checked the time. A few hours had passed since they had entered the building. No doubt that 2B would be either done, or taking a break, very soon.

With a sigh, 9S put all the books away and brushed the dust off of himself. Pulling himself up, he headed over to the back of the library to see what 2B had found.

And yet, the image of the little girl and her father wouldn't leave his mind. Little did he know that those gaunt cheeks, dazed eyes, and the bond that tied them together would haunt 9S for a long, long time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Let me just say, final exam season is the worst and I _hate it._ Also, here's a longer chapter! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[7] - [eternity]

"Have you… have you found anything?" The words were hesitant leaving his mouth, but 2B still heard him easily as he finally reached her table. Her breath caught in her throat, hearing his voice addressing her directly for the first time since he had awoken from his nightmare. But he was awkward, after the stifled atmosphere from the previous night. There was no trace of his usual warmth, his loving banter- only anxiety came through in his tone.

She hung her head low, shoulders hunched as she stared at an array of charts spanning over the millennia. _I didn't mean for you to feel this way._ But she couldn't say it, the words stuck in her throat. Her back was facing him, but she made no move to turn his way; with the maps laid down in front of her, she was able to avoid looking at his face, her hair falling in a curtain which blocked him from her sight. "No," she admitted at last, voice quiet. "These all spanned the years when humanity prospered. I haven't been able to find anything updated recently that could explain the lay of the land."

She heard his body shift, moving to look over her shoulder. "These all date back to… 2000 CE?" he read aloud, curious. "While I doubt the cities remain, we should be able to at least see the geography, right?"

2B shook her head, sighing. "If only," she murmured. "Pod, read the file."

Pod 042 helpfully carried over an open book to 9S, reporting, "Rapid depletion of natural resources from the 19th to the 23rd centuries caused massive changes in the topography. Over the next thousand years, after androids became a staple cornerstone in the survival of humankind, they altered the land to improve the lives of those humans who remained. After that, it is hypothesized that-"

"The aliens must've also altered the land after they arrived, huh?"

2B didn't respond, instead pretending to stare at the maps before her. She had long since finished examining them, but with his sudden nearness, every nerve in her body was on alert, her circuits running too quick for her to even perceive clearly what was going on. Every reflex trained, coded into her was simply waiting for the inevitable fall, for something to crumble.

She was just _empty._

Ever since the night before, her mind had just been blank, her routines taking over and running as if she was simply a basic YoRHa model once more, following commands. Ever since the look upon 9S' face- that _hurt-_ she felt like she was drowning, like everything they had worked so hard to build over the last year had crumbled in an instant.

She had ruined it all.

And yet, she knew that she hadn't. The logical part of her mind continued to repeat over and over again how it had been the correct course of action, to dive into 9S' mind and pull him out. The nightmare he had relived had occurred so, so many times before- but in the past, he had always woken up with the touch of her hand, with just a whisper of his name. The previous night, when he _hadn't_ responded-

The fear of losing 9S was more painful than anything she had ever experienced. _I'd rather get infected with the logic virus again._

But now, everything was ruined, 9S didn't trust her, and it was all her fault. She didn't deserve to face him. So, she had retreated into the library, the excuse to isolate herself a saving grace.

And yet, 9S was still standing behind her, waiting to speak.

Almost as if sensing her fear, she heard him shift closer to her, hearing him sit down on a nearby chair. He leaned on the table, putting down the book Pod 042 had brought to him. "Do you… have a minute?" he asked, curious, hopeful.

She sighed, massaging her forehead lightly, trying to ease the furrow in her brow that hadn't left since the night before. It had only been less than a day since they had fallen out- why was this so hard? Finally, she lifted her face to look at him- but her words died in her throat instantly.

He was _ashamed._

His eyes were shining, the purple watery, heartbreak all over his face as he added, "It'll only be a minute."

Mutely, she nodded.

9S looked down, fiddling with the pages of the book. "A lot of things happened… back then. When you were gone. I… I don't know if I can talk about them. Not yet."

"You don't-"

"But I _do,_ " he insisted. "You deserve to know. And I need to get stronger."

2B ran her hand through her hair. "Fine."

He was silent for a moment, thinking, eyes darting around as if he was searching for a thread to grasp, a place to start. "I know what happened to Pascal," he blurted out suddenly, eyes focused upon the pages of the book.

She froze. Over the last year, 9S had always been hesitant when bringing up Pascal. Eventually, she had stopped asking, even though she had known that something was wrong – but she had never pried about anything. His face had always been too much in pain for her to push, and she had her own demons to conceal; unfortunately, 9S was the type of person who _needed_ to share, and she knew that the isolation was eating him.

No longer. "What do you mean, what 'happened to Pascal'?" she asked. "Did something change while I was gone?"

9S sighed, burying his face in his hands. "He… the village was gone, 2B. Long before we woke up together again. I visited him after you… left."

Her whole body stiffened. "Pod, show me the most recent logged images of Pascal's village."

"I do not think-" Pod 153 began.

"Show me the images," she muttered through gritted teeth, eyes trained upon 9S still. "Show me what he's talking about."

The Pod whipped through their files, before displaying the requested images. 2B gasped, covering her mouth, flipping through the captured photographs.

Empty. Destroyed. No machine lifeforms were anywhere to be seen, the previous energy that had always filled the village in the trees completely gone. The image was clear, and there was no mistaking the scorch marks and splattered oil stains which covered almost every inch of the bridges they themselves had wandered over so many times. There were no signs of the children, the _family,_ Pascal had doted upon at all.

And then, Pascal stood in the frame. She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. "I'm glad Pascal was alright," she murmured, brushing her fingertips over the image. Even though she had never fully trusted the villagers, Pascal had always proved to be a loyal person- if he had been an android, 2B could have seen him as being a close friend.

"But he wasn't okay," 9S stated dully, bringing her attention back to him. "Everything about him was different, 2B. He didn't recognize me, didn't recognize…"

She had seen 9S experience this uncertainty many, many times before. Anytime he didn't want to admit something, he would trail off, think to himself, then change the subject before she could say anything. "Spit it out," she muttered, reaching over to roll up some of the charts.

"He didn't remember the children."

The map she held dropped back onto the table, unfurling slowly once more. She looked directly at 9S again, eyes wide in horror. "How? But he… he loved them."

9S stood, moving closer to her. "He tried to sell me their cores. I found their bodies in the factory. He didn't know what they were." He paused, then turned to the Pods, "Close the picture, please- I think she's good."

Pod 153 complied, then returned to the edge of the table where 042 sat.

She shuddered, clinging to the edge of the table. Her breathing was shaky as she tried to process everything. Had Pascal killed the children he had doted upon so much?

There was no way to know for sure- not anymore. They had never gone back to the village after their rebirth.

"Why tell me?" she whispered, feeling the tears drip onto her clenched fists, humiliation and frustration and _shame_ tearing at her from the inside out. _We could've saved him._ "Why now?"

And then 9S's hand filled her vision, covering her own- warm, comforting. With his other hand, he cupped her head and pulled her into his chest, holding her there. She shuddered, trying to shut away the sobs which were rising in her throat far too quickly.

"Because," he whispered, but he didn't finish his thought. Instead, he simply took her clenched fist in his, and delicately intertwined their fingers. "I didn't mean to push you away."

But the tone of his voice made it clear- he was speaking about something completely different.

"I didn't want you to know what I've done."

Unbidden in her mind, her thoughts flashed back to the image she had found when hacking his dream. _No, his memories,_ she thought, trying to calm herself down by focusing on the images. The 9S of his mind had been surrounded by other E units, all moving in for the kill. He had been screaming, voice full of what she could only call _madness._

A chill ran down her spine. She had never seen that part of him before, seen that level of rage erupting from him. He was her partner, after all- he was her joy, her liveliness, always wearing a smile, pointing out the little beauties in their world. He was the reason she still had hope.

And yet, in his memories, his eyes had been wide with insanity as he cut down unit after unit, his manic smile painted with oil, with gel- with the blood of androids, of her sister units.

But she couldn't bear a grudge against him. After leaving him behind in that little shack, she had wandered between the trees, embracing the solitude as she replayed the scene of bloodshed in her mind. Was there a part of him who had known about her sins, about her task? Had he killed them out of provocation, or because he hadn't wanted to be reminded of her death?

Had he learned of the countless lives he had lost by her hand?

Within the darkness of the forest, she had had more than enough time to ponder that question. It was most likely that he had learned why they had been partnered up, learned the truth behind her model, and not the truth about her long status as his murderer. Otherwise, could he look at her with the same warmth that he did?

 _He's been having nightmares about killing me_ because _he doesn't know,_ was the conclusion she had finally found. _Otherwise, those memories, those nightmares- they would become the best dreams of revenge, wouldn't they?_

"I know about your model," he murmured. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Did you always know about the truth of YoRHa?"

"Not all of it," she admitted. "I knew that no one else could know _something._ But I never knew about the moon base, or about the plan to destroy YoRHa."

"Yeah," he snorted, "makes sense. Otherwise, you would've stopped it."

She leaned back to look up at him, raising a brow. "You think I could've?"

He pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling, "You've always been able to do anything you wanted to, ma'am."

And she melted again into his arms, feeling his laughs rumble through his chest as she fought down her embarrassment. Once upon a time, she had hated being called that by 9S- it had been a constant reminder of how she had erased him.

But now, for some reason, it just made her blush.

"I'm sorry I never let you stay long enough to listen to Pascal's stories," she whispered against his neck. "I know you wanted to."

She felt him smile against her hair, a warm laugh bubbling to his lips, shaking him from the core. "You better be," he teased, his voice light for the first time in days. "I never quite got to know the endings of some of his stories, since you were always dragging me away."

"We had to make reports," she mumbled.

He laughed aloud at that, and her heart sang in response. He was _laughing. It's not over,_ she thought, relief now wracking her body with sobs again.

As he settled down, he said, "It'll be a while before I tell you what happened. I want to tell you- believe me, I do- but it's… it's been so long, and I'm scared, and a part of me has always wondered if _all_ of it was just a bad dream." His voice hitched in his throat. "I… I did a lot of things I regret."

"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He squeezed her hand in his. "Because for all my hacking, I'm stupid. And… I missed you."

As she turned her cheek to look at their intertwined fingers, matching rings glinting in the glow from the setting sun which streamed through the windows, she smiled- not out of joy, but out of guilt.

Wistfully, she let him go, reaching up to cup his face. His eyes- so beautiful, so trusting- were watery, but the creases at the corners of his eyes when he looked at her made her melt. She ran her thumb over his cheek, feeling the renewed silicone skin. He was so pure. He didn't deserve to have his ideal happiness taken away.

And although all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms once more and bare to him her shame, her guilt, _her_ reoccurring nightmares from the countless times those eyes had lost their light at her hands… she couldn't do it. _He can never know my past, and how many times I've erased his._ She would make sure of it.

But for now, he had given her the right to face him again, and that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait- with uni, exams, holidays and more, it's been a little busy. I hope you're still following along with this fic! Please let me know what you think of it, and where you think this fic is going :) I always love hearing from you all!

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[8] - [gateway]

The next morning found them on the road once more; however, this time, everything was different from the previous day. 9S skipped ahead with the Pods, scanning things left and right and pointing out new species whenever they managed to locate one. 2B simply strolled behind them, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she watched the frolicking android in front of her. By the time the sun had fully risen over the horizon, bathing the world in warm sunlight once more, the tension from the previous day had completely drained away, no trace of it to be seen.

It took only an hour on the road to find themselves upon the outskirts of the larger city they had seen, back when they had landed upon this new coast. The buildings were much different from the tall, menacing towers from their old continent – here, this city was more of a humble town. Unlike the towering, yet empty concrete giants they were so accustomed to, the decrepit buildings here stood only three stories at their peak, each with their own marked boundaries made of rusted, crumbling fences or tall, overgrown hedges to separate one property from the other.

Curiosity taking over 9S, he beckoned Pod 153 to him. "Scan the area's layout," he instructed. "Build a virtual map from an aerial scan."

"Check if there are any lifeforms here," 2B added as she caught up with 9S, resting a hand upon her hip as she looked around, eyes wary of their new surroundings.

"Understood," the Pod whirred, flying high without hesitation. As the little machine soared towards the sky, 9S wandered off the main road and down a small lane, towards one of the empty buildings. The shingles had long since grown moss over every surface, the iron gate rusted into nothing before a barely-attached door. He hopped up a few steps to the front door, looking at the shattered windows forlornly. Based on the traces of colour still somewhat visible in the grains of wood, there had once been pale blue paint covering the surface of the building.

 _Once upon a time, this place must've looked so welcoming._

His eye caught sight of a small nameplate that hung upon the door, the words long since faded. He squinted, shifting his retinal cameras to scan the image- but even his circuits couldn't trace what had originally been etched into the metal.

"What do you think this place is?" 2B asked nonchalantly.

9S shrugged, gently pushing open the door. It swung open with little hesitation, despite the long, drawn-out protests of the hinges. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Each building is too small to have housed anything industrial. I doubt more than a few people could really live in each one."

"I see," she murmured, walking past him with her blade in hand. 9S stiffened as he saw her weapon, quickly pulling out his own sword. "Stay close." _Something was here,_ her eyes read. _Stay alert._

"Got it," he replied, following her with silent footsteps.

The two began exploring the hollowed-out building, keeping their weapons ready as they wandered through. There had been many times since the fall of YoRha where they had been attacked by machine lifeforms hiding in little nooks and crannies of abandoned areas such as this- more often than not, 9S had gotten so caught up in exploring that he had always been caught off guard.

2B had always saved him, but no longer. He was ready, now.

Unfortunately, that readiness proved to be wasted, as a small voice stated, "Although there are traces of activity in the vicinity from a few days prior, no movement is detected as of this moment."

2B sighed, visibly relaxing. Without a word, she tucked her sword away, brushed her hair up out of her face, and murmured, "Any... any bodies?"

"Negative." Pod 153 floated in front of her through a shattered window, displaying the holographic map of the area it had constructed from its scans. Pod 042 joined it, downloading the map quickly and flying over to show 9S the same image. And, with the four of them together, they began climbing up the stairs to check out the upper floors, albeit much more leisurely.

"The entire area is mapped out in a grid," Pod 153 reported in a soft voice as they ventured further into the ruin. "This type of area was once known as a 'suburban housing district', reserved for holding many humans in one place away from businesses and industrial complexes."

9S reached the top of the stairs and entered the first room on his right, ducking to avoid a mossy strand which hung from the ceiling. The entire room had been invaded by vines, proof of the lack of use, the lost time. In front of him was a shattered bedframe which was too small for 9S to even think of lying down upon, along with a small desk to his right and a few stuffed dolls, molded with age.

One small decoration caught his eye. Intrigued, he stepped forward, picking up the palm-sized frame and wiping the dust off with his hand. Inside the glass covering was a photograph, yellowed and crumbling with age, picture barely visible. He squinted, examining the figures within.

The image showed three figures seated upon a small sofa. On the right was a man with short-cropped hair and a stern face, accompanied by a woman whose smile was so gentle, it made something in 9S' core ache. And in their arms was a small boy- a child- eyes wide, mouth in such a large grin that 9S felt almost obliged to smile back.

"Pod," he murmured, fixating upon the boy, "who lived in each of these buildings?"

"Family units," Pod 042 explained after a brief pause. "Nuclear families, traditionally composed of two biological parents and their offspring."

"Family," 9S breathed absentmindedly, thumb brushing the frame in his hand. "So this boy was the offspring?"

In his mind's eye, the image of a young, sickly girl with pale hair popped back into few. _Yonah,_ he thought to himself, taken aback for a moment. _She was the child of that man, Nier. She was the reason he offered himself up to be part of the experiment, whatever it was._ Running his fingertips across the faces of the smiling family, 9S sighed, eyes lingering upon the young boy's bright smile.

"Did they sacrifice themselves to protect you in the end, too?" he wondered aloud.

"Are you alright?" 2B's voice shook him out of his trance, her light footsteps entering the room. "Did you find something?"

He placed the frame down on the desk, shaking his head. "No," he whispered. "No, I'm just…"

"Just?" She crossed her arms, awaiting his response.

9S took a step back and turned slightly, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Just thinking," he said at last.

She hesitated, then cradled his head on her shoulder. "It's okay," she murmured. "But… maybe we should go, okay, Nines? I found nothing in the other rooms. We have more land to cover today." And with that, she released him, worry evident in her eyes as she picked her way out of the room and back down the stairs. Without a word, 9S followed her- but every time he blinked, that wide, toothy smile was still painted upon the back of his eyelids, with his heart still in turmoil, although he couldn't really say why.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! I'm back with another update. I'm sorry that this story has taken a backseat for a while- I spent all of 2017 being so deeply entrenched in N:A that by the time January rolled around, I just needed a break. So, I've been keeping busy with some other works instead! However, I still haven't forgotten this one, and now that I'm going to be finally replaying all of N:A again, expect more frequent updates from this fic :D

So, here's a little chapter to ease me back into this world. Let me know what your thoughts are! I love hearing from you all.

* * *

To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[9] - [death]

The field in the center of town destroyed them.

The walk through the empty streets had been so peaceful, so reassuring, that they had been lulled into a false sense of security. They had thought that everything was safe, that although there were no traces of androids nor machines, there were at least no signs of conflict, no battle scars, anywhere to be found. The town had simply been abandoned, it seemed.

That image was shattered instantaneously as they came upon a large, long complex, surrounded by crumbling chain link fences. As they reached the edges of the previously scanned sector, they took a few moments to examine this new style of building- unlike the other ones they had explored, this one seemed more of a meeting ground than a residential unit. Faded paint on the sides of the buildings hinted at colourful murals from long ago, but the rain and time had word it away.

On the other side of the building sat a clear paved area with lines faintly painted upon the ground. 2B studied them methodically, but couldn't decipher any real meaning- the lines were replicated on the other end of the pavement, dividing the area into a boxy court of sorts, two poles erected at either end hinting at an older use lost to time.

Beyond the paved area, a large, overgrown field awaited them, the grass knee-high on the edges. From the outside, it was easy to see that in the center of the field, the grass had been depressed, crushed, under the weight of something- or many smaller somethings.

9S and 2B shared a glance. In a quiet albeit commanding tone, the combat unit murmured, "Pod, scan the area."

 _Something isn't right._

Picking up on her unease, Pod 042 muted itself, instead displaying visual results for the two androids to examine. No life signatures were present, but an electromagnetic scan returned many formerly functioning mechanical units hidden in the tall grass.

9S took the lead, squeezing 2B's shoulder on the way. Lowly, he explained, "I'll scan for traps."

Silently, she nodded, summoning her blade and holding it at the ready. Steeling his features, 9S turned, ducking low and taking point. She turned on the Pods' rapid-fire function, feeling herself settle back into their old routine of combat. As she watched her partner stealthily tiptoe his way through the grass, disturbing as little of the scene as possible as he analyzed the signals he was receiving, a tiny smile made it to her face. This was something she could deal with. Despite all the pain it had brought her, YoRHa had given her one thing- the tools needed to protect 9S. She would cover him, always.

Before they got very far, however, 9S held out his hand, stopping her in her tracks. She tensed, quickly running through her combat plug-ins, ready to take on any scenario. The other android merely stood up tall, looking back over his shoulder, weary resignation lighting pain-filled eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned, putting away her weapon.

9S bit his lip before giving her a small, tired grin. "We weren't alone," he whispered.

Her heart stilled. Walking to his side, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, taking in the sight of dozens of damaged android corpses strewn about the field.

"Remaining heat signatures indicate that they were killed 72 hours earlier," Pod 153 said.

The cause of death was obvious- torn artificial skin, leaking cooling fluid, ripped clothes and dismembered body parts strewed around, each piece smelling of singed flesh and the scent of plasma that only alien weaponry could leave behind.

"We weren't alone," she affirmed, reaching into the bag with their tools and the Lunar Tear seeds. Pulling out a collapsible shovel, she handed it over to 9S solemnly. "It's time to do what we came here for."

As they exchanged the shovel, 9S laced his fingers through hers, squeezing gently. His eyes were still transfixed on the closest body, purple eyes glistening, raking over the silver hair matted with ruddy oil.

When he made no move to release her, she sidled closer to him. "Nines?"

"I didn't want to _need_ to do it," he admitted at last, voice shaking. "…A part of me never wanted to use the shovels again."

Without a word, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. Even through that touch, she could feel how quickly his pulse was racing, how much fear was emanating from his body. _Oh, Nines._

Sometimes, she forgot just how sweet her counterpart was, just how jaded she was in comparison. No matter what had happened to them, and no matter how much he denied it, 9S was still scared of battle.

She was thankful for that. It was her job to fight, not his- not really.

After a moment, she murmured, "Pod, what are the local burial customs here?"

"Searching the archives," Pod 042 announced, volume turned back on now that the threat of immediate danger had vanished. It whirred and whined only to report, "No data found."

2B sighed again, pulling away from 9S, the other still standing in shock due to the massacre before them. "Nines. We only have so much daylight left."

That snapped him out of his stupor, the scanner unit shaking his head lightly to clear it. "Yeah." Untangling their fingers, he opened up his tool and walked towards the bodies.

She watched him take those first few steps. He was trembling. "We'll do it like we normally do?" he asked, letting out a shaky breath.

2B extracted her own tools from their bags. "Pods, prepare to scan their cores. We'll salvage what we can."

"Understood," the two Pods intoned, starting up the core and memory bank diving protocols for the first time since stepping onto this continent. As 9S knelt next to the first body, she took her place by his side, initiated her own monitoring program to wait for signs of any logic viruses.

As they worked, 2B and 9S said little. They never really spoke during these burials- it felt wrong.

The silence between them was only broken when they finished the first dive, finished engraving the first makeshift tombstone. 9S choked out, "We're so sorry if we're doing this wrong. This is how we did it in our lands. We're so sorry this happened."

2B didn't know what to say- so, she simply held the other close as he calmed his circuits, ceased his tremors, and eventually she coaxed him to the next body. The field was a few hundred feet both ways, and the majority of it was filled with silver-haired shadows nestled in the dark green.

The only time she stumbled in their routine was when they found a female operator model with twin braids. 2B choked back her own sorrow as a face identical to Operator 6O's stared back up at her, blank and unknowing in death. Thankfully, her attention was drawn away from her empty eyes as 9S began his dive, and 2B's work began anew. She kept calm as he raced through this stranger's memories, trying to scrape together whatever he could from her past life, his optical sensors filled with data at a speed 2B could never hope to process.

 _It's my job to fight,_ she thought idly as she watched over him. But as she managed to catch a glimpse of the image data he was running through, she saw a sweet smile, a trusting gaze, and she immediately had to look away.

She always had to look away from their memories at first. It made the people these androids once were too real for her. She was made to destroy them, not to cherish them, after all. Unlike 9S, she was still learning how to send them off with a smile.


End file.
